Dreamscape
by Geist1321
Summary: When Artemis, Rob, and Wally run into each other in the kitchen late one night. They relies after talking that each of them had dreams about themselves. So instead of going back to sleep the kitchen becomes the place for story time.


Greetings everyone. This is my third story. Can be a standalone but all my stories are being planned out like episodes. I have a list of my stories for those who want to read the ones before.

I do not own disclaimer here.

Episode 1: A Time to Trust

Episode 2: A Promise That Wasn't Known.

Episode 3: Dreamscape

_**Dreamscape**_

Mount Justice: March – 30 – 2:40am

Wally wakes up in his bedroom at the cave from a very weird dream. Then he decides to get up and head to the kitchen for a late night snack. While making a sandwich, Artemis walks into the kitchen and the two start to talk. Both say they had weird dreams that woke them up.

"If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." Artemis says

"Now that sounds kinky." Wally answers back with a smile.

At the same time Robin walks into the kitchen. "No Kink in the Kitchen, you two."

"No worries, Rob." Wally said. "It's not what it sounds like. Both of us had weird dreams tonight. We are about to compare notes."

"Well last night, in the kitchen, there was this one thing you did with my neck that drove me up the wall." Artemis teased.

"Guys, Please." Rob begs. "Wait did you say weird dreams?"

"Yeah." Came from Art and Wally.

"I did as well."

"Well, why don't you start us off Rob." Wally stated.

"Ok." Right before Rob starts his story, Wally takes a bite of his sandwich then Artemis pulls Wally's arm to her then takes a bite for herself. This stops Rob in mid thought. "Wally, did I just see Artemis steal a bite from you?"

"And?" Wally looked at Artemis.

"And you did nothing about it?"

"Was I suppose too?" Wally questioned.

"Wally, as long as I have known you, you never let anyone take food from you. Hell it took almost 6 months just for me to get a piece of candy or a hand full of popcorn from you."

"Rob, I like you and all but we were never dating. Me and Artemis are. Little bit of a difference. That and I'm more afraid of her then of you."

"Awe, you jealous Rob?" Artemis teased again. "Do you want Wally to do that neck thing on you?"

"NO! Dear God No." comes from Rob.

"Although Rob does have a point. I have never let anyone have any of my food, so as punishment. . ." Wally quickly but lightly bites the sweet spot on Artemis neck and holds it for a few seconds. Artemis grabs the table with both hands, snaps her head to the side giving better access to her neck for Wally and closes her eyes with the look of surprise and pleasure on her face. Wally spoke up after releasing her neck. "There, punishment served." After a moment for Artemis to recover she grabs Wally's arm again, pulling the sandwich back over to her and slowly takes another bite while keeping her eyes on Wally. Wally slowly starts to smile then bites his bottom lip. "You will be the death of me, Beautiful." He tells her then leans over to her. "And I will gladly accept it." Wally whispers in her ear, Artemis now closing her eyes and smiles as she feels his breath on her neck.

"Guys." Rob cuts in. "Do I need to go?"

Art shakes her head 'no' and Wally answers. "No don't go, Rob. We're done . . . . . . . . . . . . for now."

"Ok, but no comments from the peanut gallery. Deal?"

Artemis and Wally answer in stereo. "Deal."

~~~~~ Rob's Dream ~~~~~

Robin is running after a girl, a girl who just happens to be dressed like batman. As they leap from roof top to roof top they both stop at a door way access of a multi floor building. Just before they enter both robin and the girl gave a quick nod before Rob touched the door. The door flies off the hinges without warning and both teens jump back and land in fighting stance. Walking out of the shadow is a man as big as Bane but not wearing a mask. Just a stone cold look shows upon his face. The two teens engage the large man striking with hit after hit. The man reacts to every hit but never falls. The two teens regroup, eyeing the man as he is hunched over but still standing. The man doesn't cough, doesn't spit the taste of blood out of his mouth and above all makes no sound. He moves from a slouching position to an upright one looking at the teens. Then with the quickness of Batman himself the man grabs both teens, one in each hand. The teens now fighting to break free but with no luck. As the man looks at both kids he shows a half smile.

"Good-bye little children." In a very thick German accent.

He throws Batgirl across the roof. She skips across to hit the 1 foot border of the roof. When Batgirl starts to get up the man throws Robin full force into batgirl. When they crash into each other, Robin's mask is knocked loose. As both of them start to fall over the 1 foot roof border, Rob grabs her by the wrist and then the ledge, catching them both.

As they hang of the roof the large German man walks up. "Good catch, little bird. Too bad it won't save you."

"But I will!" A voice flying from above tackles the German man back towards the center of the rooftop.

As the fight continues, Rob swings batgirl over to a drainage line for her to grab. She does and begins to climb up. By the time she gets to the rooftop the fighting has stopped. She goes straight to robin not looking for the winner. She grabs both of Robin's hands and helps him back up.

"Do you have him?" The deep voice of Batman askes.

"Yes, go and save Catwoman. We will catch up." Batgirl answers.

When Robin is safely back on the roof they try to catch their breath. What only seem like a minute Rob breaks the silence.

"We got to go and help Batman." Rob stands up and heads to the door. When he stands Batgirl notices Rob's mask on the ground.

She grabs it and quickly turns around. "Robin, your mask." The boy wonder stops then turns around to face Batgirl. "It's you." She says then stands up to walk over to him. "This explains a lot. Now I understand why you never hang around when I ask you too."

"You're not upset with me disappearing on you all the time?" Rob asked.

Batgirl shakes her head no. "No. I was at first. But now that know, you can make it up to me." She says as she puts Rob's mask back on him and smiles.

"Should have seen that one coming." Rob takes her hand. "Let's go. We still have a job to do."

Robin and Batgirl get inside to see Batman and Catwoman fighting side by side. The two teens jump straight into the action fighting until the last goon drops.

"All done." Batgirl says after knocking out the last henchmen and walking over to Batman.

"Question, since it's like 4 in the morning, can we skip school?" Rob looks over at Batman.

Batman says nothing but looks at him. You can now hear the faint sound of police sirens coming closer to the building.

"Police, I got to go!" Catwoman says as she starts to turn away looking for the closest way out.

Batman quickly grabs her hand. "Wait Selina. . . Stay."

"I can't." Catwoman turns around to face Batman. "If I'm caught with my costume on I go right back to jail. So me waiting for you to talk to Gordon is not a good idea."

"I meant stay with me, Selina." Batman tightening his grip on her hand but not hurting her.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" She questions him.

"Yes, I am. I almost lost you again tonight. So please, stay. Don't run away."

"Only on one conduction. You promise to tell me everything. No secrets."

Batman releases her hand and pulls back his cowl revealing his identity. "I promise."

Catwoman now in shock to see the face under the mask. "You? Why would you be Batman, I don't. . . ." Questions run through her mind faster then she can speak but then her mind stops as she realizes something. "All the times we spent together, you were trying to get closer to me. To be more than just friends even after you found out I was Catwoman."

"Yes. As Batman, we could never have a real relationship, but as Me . . . ." Catwoman cuts off Batman's statement by kissing him fully on the lips. Not in a teasing kiss between Batman and Catwoman she did in the past, but I long loving kiss as if finding out that you were in love with your best friend and he in love with you. When the two of them slowly pull themselves apart, Catwoman smiles at Batman sliding his cowl back over his face.

"Take me, I'm yours." Catwoman says wrapping her arms around the dark knight's neck. He smiles lovingly at her, pulls his grappling hook and fires it to the ceiling. He places his free arm around her waist and lifts her up to the roof to escape.

Rob follows suit with his own grappling hook then motions for Batgirl. "You don't have one of these yet, want a ride?"

"Oh, Take me. I'm yours." Batgirl jokes in her worst valley girl voice.

"Oh, don't you start." Rob responses as they fly up and exit out the roof.

xxx

"Well, what do you think?" Rob ask.

"You're right, Rob." Wally answers. "Batman showing that much emotion is really weird."

Artemis questioned. "Any idea on who the girl could be?"

"Not a clue." Said Rob. "But in my dream, I know her well."

"Zatanna maybe, or could be someone from school that we know. Just as long as it's not me." Artemis replies.

"No, her body type is different from Zee's and yours. . . . Wait, what did you just say?" Rob questions

"Nothing, I said nothing." Artemis quickly blurts out.

"AH. AH. BUSTED!" Wally jokes to Artemis. "Wait, what do you know about Artemis' body type. Have you been eye balling my girlfriend, Rob?"

Rob now giving Wally his version of the 'Bat Stare'.

"Relax Dick. Wally didn't tell me." Artemis puts a hand on Rob's shoulder. "I figured it out myself. Just think about how much time we spend together at school. I was going to figure it out sooner or later." Rob's stare on Wally relaxed. "That and I did find the picture that you took of us on my first day of school on Wally's old i-phone."

"You have Wally's old i-phone?" Rob asked.

"Yep. Wally gave it to me about a month ago. Oh that reminds me." Artemis turns to Wally. "I need more music."

"More music?" Wally questions. "That's a 16 gig i-phone that's full of music."

"Well, I guess she needs a bigger i-phone." Rob added while looking at Wally.

" Artemis, you're next." Wally called her out skipping Rob's statement.

"Why am I next?" She questioned.

"Because I want to save the best story for last."

"Fine, I'll tell." Artemis gave a sigh. "My story starts with a bigger i-phone." She looks at Wally from the corner of her eye and smiles. Wally gives her a playful shove. "OK, Ok. Story telling."

~~~~~ Artemis' Dream ~~~~~

Artemis is standing a few feet away from a long dinner table. She sees most of the team sitting at the table talking, eating and drinking. When she looks around she can tell that something's off. Wally sits at the far side of the table waving her over to join them. He is not dressed in his Kid Flash costume or in civilian clothes. Instead Wally is wearing a green coat with a matching top hat with a 10/6 card in the band. She walks closer to the table and spots Rob also in a modified coat that looks like the robin costume, complete with the 'R' on the chest. He seems to be looking at a watch in his right hand. She continues to look at her surroundings and spots Zatanna sitting on top of a tree branch above Wally's head. Zee smiles at Artemis and waves before fading away in a cloud of smoke.

"Alice? . . . . . . Alice. . . . . . . . Artemis?" Rob calls her from across the table finally able to get her attention. "If we are going to see the Caterpillar on time, we need to leave now."

"But I just got here?" Artemis responds. "I don't want to leave."

"It's ok Alice, we are all coming with you." Wally said as he adjusts his hat.

"Ok, but I don't remember the way." Artemis says.

"Don't worry, I'll show you the way." Zee floats by Artemis then disappears. Artemis sees Zee reappear at a walking path. "This way, please." As she bows then fades away.

The group walks into a mushroom grove that is filled with all colors of the imagination. As they come to the largest mushroom in the grove, Artemis begins to look for the Caterpillar. When she does spot him, Artemis is taken back at the sight. "Red Tornado? Is that you." Tornado looks down to see Artemis and pulls in smoke from his hookah. "I was told to come find you." Artemis spoke up.

"Indeed you have. Do you have an answer?" Tornado asked.

"Answer? Answer to what?"

Tornado takes another drag from the hookah. "The riddle of course."

"Which riddle?"

"The Hatter's riddle, silly girl."

Artemis thinks for a moment. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Tornado nods. "There is no answer. Even the Hatter says that."

"I never said that there is no answer. I said that I didn't know the answer." Wally responds.

"Yes, there is an answer. Do you know it?" Tornado asks again.

"No I don't."

"Even when the clues are all around you." Artemis shakes her head no. "Then go ask the Red Queen. She is another clue for you. But beware of the young Jabberwock who guards the queen for he is also another clue." Tornado goes back to smoking. "And Alice, if you do not answer the riddle, you cannot go home again."

"I guess we go to the Queen." Artemis tells the others.

"We best hurry. The Queen will only be at the castle for a little while." Rob added as he looks at his watch.  
At the castle entrance there is a small Jabberwock a sleep on the draw bridge. As the group approaches, this wakes the young Jabberwock. "Who goes there?" Calls the familiar voice of Superboy.

"Conner?" Artemis says with surprise.

"She who knows that name in which the Queen has given me should not known to others. How have you come of it?" Superboy askes.

"It's me Artemis." Wally taps Artemis on the shoulder and shakes his head. "Oh, right. I mean Alice."

"I know the name of Alice but no one is allowed to see the Queen without permission."

"How do we get permission?" Rob asks.

"I can go ask, I guess." Superboy response while scratching his head. Artemis smiles at the massive change in his demeanor.

"May we follow you? That way when the Queen says yes to our visit you do not have to come back out to get us." Wally calls out to Superboy.

"Sure. This way." Superboy srinks down to human form and takes them to the Queen.

As the walk into the throne room playing card guards line the way. "My Queen." Superboy calls out. "The one called Alice request to see you."

M'gann sits on the throne playing with her crown when she hears Superboy. As she looks down the hall she spots Artemis. Almost at the speed of Kid Flash, she flies over to Artemis hugging her. "Greeting Alice and welcome to my castle." M'gann waves her hand over to a large table off to the side. "Help yourself, I baked cookies." With the sound of rushing air Artemis turns to look behind her. Both Rob and Wally are missing but are soon located at the table with cookies in both hands. "What brings you to my castle?"

"The caterpillar sent me here to find the answer to Wally's riddle, I mean Hatters riddle." Artemis replys.

"Oh yes. I know the answer but I cannot tell you." M'gann tells her.

"Why?"

"Because you must answer the riddle yourself even though clues are always seen. After all this is your story."

"My story. That's it. Clues all around me. You, Conner, M'gann, Rob, Wally. All of you are clues. Even the riddle itself. I know 'Why is a raven like a writing desk?' It's because they are all part of the story."

xxx

"And that's when I woke up. What do you think?" Artemis questioned.

"That was Awesome!" Rob and Wally said together.

"Red Tornado smoking a hookah. Priceless." Wally explains.

"You don't think that was a weird dream?" Artemis Questions

"Oh it was weird." Rob answered.

"But a fun kind of weird." Wally spoke after rob. "Maybe you should have gone last."

"Well, it's now your turn now, Wally. Get to it." Rob hounds Wally.

"Ok ok, but one thing first." Wally looks at Artemis. "Artemis, I'm sorry, but in my story, you are a reporter so please don't hit me when I tell it."

"A reporter? Do I look like some blond bimbo to you?" She questioned.

"You know I don't think that way, Artemis. Just trust me and listen to the story. I guarantee you will like it."

"O.K." Is all she says.

~~~~~ Wally's Dream ~~~~~

"This is Artemis Crock with GBS News outside City Hall filming live coverage of Captain Cold attacking Central City's elected officials while they were in an emergency meeting about the sudden attacks on the city from 3 super villains within the past 3 weeks. As you can see Capt. Cold has iced the doors and windows frozen, trapping city personal inside as his 2 henchmen are using ice guns to form a 6 foot wall around the building keeping police and rescue personal away. As a result everyone, including myself, are standing on top of vehicles just to see over the wall. Chris, 3 o'clock!"

As the cameraman turns to the right he spots the Flash. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our home town hero the Flash is car hopping towards the action." The cameraman follows as best as he can as the Flash springs off the top of a bus, lands on the inside of the ice wall and takes out one of the henchmen. The remaining henchman turns at Flash and open fires. "The Flash has just taken out one of Capt. Colds followers leaving 1 left with Capt. Cold."

"CHRIS GET DOWN!" Artemis yells at her cameraman as a beam of frost hits the ice wall in front of them from the henchman trying his best to stop Flash in his tracks. "If Flash is not careful, he's going to get killed!" Artemis now down for coverage yelling into the camera. She sees a pawn shop behind them. In the display window she spots a recurve bow with a quiver of arrows.

"Chris keep filming, I have an idea." Artemis runs inside, grabs the quiver, strapping it on her back then takes the bow. As she runs out she tells the owner 'I'll bring it right back.' Artemis climbs on top of a black SUV just to the right of her cameraman and canvas the battlefield to see what she missed. It looks like Flash's hand has been iced to a car after he has slipped on the ice below his feet. As Capt. Cold walks closure to the Flash he takes aim. Just before he pulls the trigger something knocks the weapon out of his hands and is now stuck to the ice wall of City Hall. The cameraman turns right to reveal a 'Hero Shot' of Artemis who fired an arrow saving Flash from his icy death. Artemis uses the height of the SUV to jump the ice wall, pulls a second arrow and fires into the block of ice that Flash's hand in caught in cracking it. It weakens the ice enough for the Flash to break the ice and grab Capt. Cold.

Artemis pulls arrow number 3 and aims it at the weapon of the henchman as he fires at police. When the arrow hits the weapon, the gun backfires freezing over half to the henchman in place.

The Flash knocks Capt. Cold against the wall just out of reach of his ice pistol. Cold tries to reach for his weapon to pull it off the wall but is stopped by arrow number 4 striking the pistol again.

Cameraman Chris takes this opportunity to follow Artemis' lead by jumping on top of the SUV then over the wall. When he lands he pulls the camera back up as he jogs over to Artemis and Flash.

Artemis, with arrow number 5 nocked and ready, stands beside the Flash aimed at Capt. Cold.

Flash now looking at Artemis the wonder reporter gives a very loud wolf whistle. "I'm whelmed, Beautiful. Where did you learn to use a bow?"

"High school archery class. I almost went to the Olympics in college." Artemis answered.

"Babe, you can save me anytime." Flash lays down the look of love at Artemis.

"Great, now I'm never going to get you to stop asking me out." Artemis now lowers the bow.

Flash stops just in front of Artemis. "Ask you out? Oh, No. After saving me, I want to marry you."

"Don't you ever get tired of joking?" Artemis questioned.

"Who's joking?" Flash puts his right hand on Artemis check an kisses her fully on the lips.

After the impromptu kiss, Artemis and Flash look into each other's eyes. She drops the bow and arrow on the ground, grabs Flash's neck with both hands then kissed him back with more force than when he kissed her.

As they kiss the Flash opens his eyes when he gets the feeling of being watched. Artemis notices and pulls herself away from his lips to see the Flash looking to his left. She does the same to see Chris her cameraman not even 3 feet away getting the best close up shot of his career.

Flash speaks up. "This is Artemis Crock and boyfriend Flash for GBS News." The Flash covers the camera lens with his left hand blocking the picture.

Artemis then yells from the background. "ARE WE STILL LIVE?"

xxx

And that's when I woke up. Wally ends his story.

Rob now laughing hysterically "Even in your dreams, Artemis still has to save your ass. HAHAAAHAAHA."

"I know right. Me not being the hero in my own dreams, how bad is that."

"Well, you were right about one thing, Wally. I did like it." Artemis smiles at Wally.

As Rob composes himself he looks over at the clock on the wall. "Dude it's almost 4 in the morning. Thanks for the midnight entertainment but I need to go back to bed. Night guys."

"Night Rob." From Artemis and Wally as Rob leaves the kitchen.

Artemis looks back over at Wally. "Is that how the story really ended?"

"Yep that it did. Although I could come up with an afterhour's interview between me and the reporter." Wally adds looking at Artemis.

"I don't think so Romeo. Keep that part for your dreams. I don't think you could handle the real thing." Artemis clams with a smile.

"Challenge Accepted." He says pulling her close.

Artemis gives a giggle. "I walked into that one didn't I?"

"Yes You Did." He tells her just before he kisses her. "Rob is right though, we need sleep. Night Beautiful."

"Night Wally." Artemis tells him as Wally walks out of the kitchen. "And go to your own bed!"

"AWE MAN!" echoes down the hall from Wally.

::: End of Mission :::


End file.
